Discovering interesting videos among the millions of videos available on a video hosting website is often difficult. A video hosting website may store video content including user generated videos, videos from media publishing companies, videos of movies or events, etc. These videos are generally stored as individual entities on the website. Typically, a video hosting website allows users to access these videos by searching the website using keywords such as the name of the video, actors, content or category related to the video or by browsing in categories or channels for videos. In response, users are provided with a collection of full-length videos from which to choose.
While the conventional method exposes a user to potentially interesting videos, the user has to manually browse each video that is presented in the collection to discover videos of interest. Users do not have a good sense of the video content within the collection of videos. Thus, users waste valuable time viewing videos to determine whether a video contains interesting material.